Occurrences of spinal stenosis are increasing as society ages. Spinal stenosis is the narrowing of the spinal canal, lateral recess or neural foramen, characterized by a reduction in the available space for the passage of blood vessels and nerves. Clinical symptoms of spinal stenosis include extremity pain, radiculopathy, sensory or motor deficit, bladder or bowel dysfunction, and neurogenic claudication. Pain associated with such stenosis can be relieved by surgical or non-surgical treatments, such as medication, physical therapy, back braces and the like.
There is a need for implants that may be placed between spinal processes for minimally invasive surgical treatment of spinal stenosis.